


Get in loser we're going ghost hunting

by BlackJack09



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Are they magic or delusional, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blackmail, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, He's just dumb, I will go down with my ships, I've never written fanfic before help, Kaz isn't trying to be creepy, Late night hijinks, Leon and Kazuichi are bros, M/M, Sonia Nevermind is a great friend, seances, we may never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackJack09/pseuds/BlackJack09
Summary: “I’ll be gone for a couple of days”“Uh huh”“Across the country”“Yep”“I really don’t want to come back to a burning dorm”“Got that”Leon glared at his roommate from the door, Kazuichi was laying on his bed in a white t-shirt and boxers staring at his phone, looking very much like he wasn’t listening“Because last time I had to leave to go to a big ball game I came back to you, Fuyuhiko and Hajime evacuating the room because you set the microwave on fire”Or in other words, Kazuichi learns to let go and give people a bit of space, and accidentally obtains a hot emo boyfriend because of itAnd also seances
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction, so feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> This was written on my notes app at 3am, quarantine really be messing with us huh
> 
> This fic will have multiple chapters, I will try to post semi regularly so expect another one soon!

“I’ll be gone for a couple of days”

“Uh huh”

“Across the country”

“Yep”

“I really don’t want to come back to a burning dorm”

“Got that”

Leon glared at his roommate from the door, Kazuichi was laying on his bed in a white t-shirt and boxers staring at his phone, looking very much like he wasn’t listening

“Because last time I had to leave to go to a big ball game I came back to you, Fuyuhiko and Hajime evacuating the room because you set the microwave on fire”

“That was one time! And besides, I’ve grown and I’ve learned from my mistakes, and it’s insulting being lectured about safety from a man who walked into a river because Maizono was waving at you”

Kazuichi finally looked up from his phone to see his friend go bright red, he matched his hair now

“Listen, I’ll only be gone for a couple of days, if you want to burn shit go to Hajime’s dorm room to do it” Leon stammered, regaining his composure “I’ve got to go, just, make sure the place is still in one piece when I get back ok?”

Kaz rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah, now go score some goals or whatever you do in baseball”

Leon snorted before walking out the door and closing it behind him, it was quiet in the room for a few seconds before the door opened again

“That was quick” remarked Kazuichi

“Haha, I just wanted to say that you are _not_ to take this as an opportunity to stalk that Sonia girl from your class, if I hear one word from anybody saying that you were being creepy around her I will get Nekomaru to hunt you down and make you join in with baseball practice for a _month”_ Leon threatened with his eyes narrowed

“Of course I won’t! Now go, hit some balls with a stick, be famous, shoo, get out of here” the mechanic replied, making shooing gestures with his hands

“Aight, bye Kaz, have fun”

Leon closed the door and his footsteps echoed as he walked down the hallway

Kazuichi waited until he couldn’t hear the younger boy’s footsteps anymore before jumping out of bed, throwing on his jumpsuit and brushing out his hair, like hell he was going to spend the next few days away from Miss Sonia! Leon had been keeping an eye out and stopping him from hanging out with her outside of school and this was perfect opportunity to spent some time with her without someone breathing down his neck

He was already envisioning how today would be the day he would sweep her off her feet with some perfect romantic gesture as he grabbed his beanie off his desk and jammed it over his bright pink hair, he checked himself in the mirror to make sure there wasn’t anything obviously concerning about his appearance, nope! He didn’t even smell strongly of motor oil for once, he really was pulling all the strings today.

Kazuichi exited his room cautiously, making sure Leon was no where in sight, before quickly hurrying down the stairs to the front of the school where he knew the princess would be. As he pushed open the doors he was hit with the bright light and the heat of the summer sun, it was the end of May and the temperature had been record high for the last week or so.

Eye’s squinting against the sun, Kazuichi scanned the grounds for the familiar long blond hair and dress. Most of the student body was outside enjoying the heat and relaxing now that the exams were over, and the mechanics eyes wandered over a group of students from Leon’s class lounging on the steps while a boy in a striking white uniform told them off for loitering at the entrance of the school

_[“That is strictly against the school rules and you know it Kyoudai!” “Will ya relax and just enjoy the sun for once bro? Chihiro says he’ll teach me how to play chess”]_

_“Where is she…?”_

He passed a group of students he didn’t recognise, probably from Class 78, sitting on a bench eating lunch together, well, trying to. From what Kazuichi could tell, most of them were trying to eat lunch in peace whilst a small boy with a checkered bandana and a shit eating grin ran around the table poking people and generally being a nuisance

_“Ahah!”_

Finally, he spotted Sonia sitting in the grass in the shade underneath the trees, she was talking happily to someone out of sight

Kazuichi began to walk faster and ducked behind a tree as he entered the shady area

_“Please don’t be talking to Tanaka…”_ He prayed as he got closer to the princess, he had no patience to deal with the breeders eccentric speech patterns and over the top mannerisms at the moment

“Fascinating! I had no idea that your knowledge of the Nintendo gaming company was so vast~”

Sonia’s voice came into focus as the mechanic ducked behind another tree to think of his plan of action

“It’s nothing, video games are my passion so I guess I just pick up some knowledge about the makers while I play them” a familiar tired voice replied, Chiaki Nanami the Ultimate Gamer

Kaz grinned to himself behind the tree, Chiaki is about as far from Tanaka as you can get!

He edged slightly closer and peered out from behind the tree, it had occurred to him that this probably counts as spying on the princess but he pushed that thought away quickly, _“I just want to get to know her better! Thats all”_

The two girls were sitting on a pale pink blanket under the cool shade of the trees, Chiaki had her 3DS in one hand but was ignoring it in favour of talking enthusastically to Sonia

The pair continued their conversation as Kazuichi began to formulate a plan in his head

_“Alright… I need to think of something good to say when I walk up to them, something that’ll not only interest Miss Sonia but also won’t make it too obvious that I’m planning to ask her out, I also need to think of a way to talk to her without Chiaki, maybe if I tell her Gamestop is having a sale?…”_

He glanced over to Sonia again to make sure he hadn’t been spotted yet and watched as she tossed her hair back, the sunlight coming through the trees catching it in just a way that made it look like woven gold

Kazuichi let out a sigh of longing and started letting his mind wander as he watched her hair settle back down on her shoulders,

_“Miss Sonia is so beautiful, she’s the most perfect student at this school! One day, one day we’ll walk through these grounds hand in hand, she’ll laugh at jokes I make and we’ll spend every day together and-“_

A low voice from right next him spoke up

“Enjoying the view fiend?~”

Souda almost shrieked out loud, but stopped himself just in time, [as confident as he was, he didn’t really feeling like explaining his ’not spying’ to an angry Sonia Nevermind] and turned his head to see, yep, Gundham fucking Tanaka, the bane of his existence, leaning against the tree with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face

Kazuichi barely had to speak before the breeder grabbed the collar of his jumpsuit and dragged him a bit further away from the girls

He pushed the smaller male against another tree before leaning back against the tree behind him and glaring at the mechanic

“Care to tell me what you were doing intruding upon the Dark Princess’s meeting Sharp toothed one?” The dark haired boy growled, his arms once again crossed

Souda blinked up at the taller boy angrily before looking him up and down to survey his opponent for this first time. He was still wearing his normal dark jeans and knee high boots, but instead of his usual long black trenchcoat, Tanaka was just wearing a white t-shirt with a purple mark on it, and his signature purple scarf was dropped loosely over his neck and shoulders

_“Looks like the heat is even bothering the Great Overlord of Ice”_ Kazuichi thought to himself

“Why should I tell you anything Hamster-Chan? None of your business” He said outloud

Gundham sighed in annoyance at those words, he looked like he was having an internal struggle with himself over this whole situation

“What exactly gives you the right to wreck havoc and _stalk_ the Lady of Darkness whilst she is conversing with the Slayer of virtual demons?”

“First of all I’m not _stalking_ Miss Sonia, I’m just keeping an eye out for her that’s all, and secondly, I don’t know if anyone has told ya this, but it ain’t the Middle Ages anymore, no need to talk like a Shakespear actor on crack”

The two boys glared at each other angrily, waiting to see who would speak next, finally Gundham spoke up again

“I will have to inform the Dark Princess of this behaviour”

Kazuichi’s heart dropped into his stomach at the thought, Miss Sonia would definitely take this the wrong way and he hated it when it when she got mad at him, and the very though of a month of Nekomuru’s vigorous baseball practices made his legs feel weak

“Woah, ok there do we really need to do that??” replied Souda frantically, this day was _not_ going according to plan, “It’s not that big of a deal, she doesn’t really need to know!”

The dark haired boy shook his head slowly, “Pink haired fiend, whilst it mightn’t seem that way to you, you’ve crossed a line drawn in the sand and the She cat deserves to know of this heinous act”

Faced with real consequences for his actions, Kazuichi was feeling desperate, he closed his eyes as he started to really panic _“There is no way that Miss Sonia can find out about this, I’ve fucked up, I’ve fucked up, I’ve fucked up, goodbye hopes for a future with the girl of my dreams, goodbye dreams of the perfect first kiss, she’s never even gonna LOOK at me again after this”_

“Unless..”

Gundham’s voice snapped the mechanic out of his spiralling thoughts, he opened his eyes to see the breeder staring intently at him

“Y-yeah? What is it?” Kazuichi asked hopefully, maybe Tanaka had decided to spare his life and let him of the hook

“I _could_ turn a blind eye to this incident, _if_ you help us with something” the breeder replied, looking down at his feet as he said it

“Whatcha mean by _us?”_ Kazuichi asked suspiciously, he wasn’t about to become the errand boy for a bunch of hamsters

Gundham sighed again, still looking at the ground

“The Dark Princess and I plan to hold a seance tonight with some associates of ours, we need five mortal bodies to complete the ritual and the Allseeing one has refused to help us, something about foreseeing tragedy in his crystal ball, we need someone to take his place” he explained

“Allseeing one, Yasuhiro Hagakure from class 77?”

Gundham nodded, “That’s the one”

Kazuichi brought his hand to his chin and thought for a few seconds,

“Lemme get this straight, you want me to take someones place in your creepy seance thing, and if I do, you’ll keep quiet about me watching Miss Sonia?’

Gundham nodded again, “You also have to cease any plans to continue this endeavour of yours, if I ever catch you doing this again I will not hesitate to cast you into the fiery pits of the nine hells”

Kazuichi closed his eyes and weighed the pros and cons of the offer, on one hand a seance sounds like the worst possible thing he could attend, he could barely get through fair ground haunted houses, let alone an actual fucking ritual, but on the other hand he really couldn’t risk Miss Sonia finding out about this, and this _would_ be an excuse to spend some time around her and make sure Tanaka doesn’t try to pull anything fishy on her, so maybe this wouldn’t be a complete waste of time

He opened his eyes to see Gundham staring at him with a slightly apprehensive look on his face

“ _Here we go”_

“Fine”Kazuichi sighed, “I’ll join your stupid seance if you promise not to tell Miss Sonia about any of this”

Gundham started to smile widely, he look relieved that Kazuichi had agreed so readily

“Excellent, meet me on the steps of the Realm of learning at 1.00am tonight. Do not be late”

And with that Gundham nodded goodbye to a very confused Kazuichi and strode out from beneath the trees and back towards the school, leaving Kazuichi to process what he’d just signed up for


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter pog,  
> I'm hoping to update this every couple of days if I can! I'm hoping this isn't to rushed, I'm kind of proud of it tbh
> 
> I still have no idea what I'm doing, please comment any feedback as all is appreciated!

The high pitched sound of his alarm in his ear woke Kazuichi up later that night, he looked around his room blearily, trying to remember why the fuck he had set a timer,

Oh yeah.

He had gone to sleep early that day, wanting to get in a few hours of rest before his inevitable death via demon sacrifice, he had a sinking feeling that his sleep depravation would come back to bite him tonight.

The pink haired boy grabbed the phone off his nightstand and paused the alarm before rolling out of bed, still fully dressed

_“Do seances have dress codes?…”_ He wondered as he pulled off his glasses and inserted his usual pink contacts, maybe he should have done a little research before agreeing to this

As he opened the door to sneak out of the room for the second time in the last 24 hours, Kaz briefly considered sending Leon a text telling him where he was going, but one thought of Nekomaru’s exhausting baseball/fitness routine and that thought was shut down instantly

_“I won’t bother him.. he has that game tomorrow and I wouldn’t want to distract him”_ he reasoned with himself as he looked down the hallway for a familiar white uniform, the last thing he needed right now was for Kiyotaka Ishimaru to catch him out of bed this late at night.

Kazuichi didn’t know how the younger boy did it, he seemed to have a sixth sense for knowing whenever someone was breaking one of the school rules, and he didn’t think the moral compass would accept “Going to a late night seance with the lads” as a valid excuse.

The hallway was dark, quiet, and seemingly empty, so Kazuichi threw on his beanie and started to creep slowly down the corridor, jumping each time a floorboard creaked or something rustled

He hurried down the stairs and prayed desperately that Sakakura wasn’t on duty tonight, Ishimaru was one thing, Kazuichi had met many rule abiding suckups in his time, but the former Ultimate Boxer turned head security guard was a completely different story, and Kaz wasn’t overly thrilled with the idea of meeting him out of bounds on a dark night.

Instead of going through the main reception and front door, Kazuichi ducked into the boys bathroom on the ground floor and produced a screwdriver from his utility belt before locking himself into one of the stalls and climbing onto the toilet seat to reach the window, after a bit of fiddling with the screws it came loose, and Kazuichi grinned to himself in the dark as he hoisted himself up and started crawling through the window.

“Oh yeah, who’s the best? Who just created an easy way around the top notch security system at this school, that’s right, Kazuichi SoudAAAH!”

He lost his footing and fell to the ground in a heap.

As he picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off, Kazuichi took a look at his surroundings, his eyes adjusting to the pale moonlight.

It was a beautiful night no doubt about that, much like the day had been, there wasn’t a cloud in sight, and the stars popped against the darkness of the night sky making it look like a polished granite tabletop.

_“Now, where had Tanaka said to meet him?..”_

Kazuichi began to walk around the school to the front entrance, keeping an eye out for roaming security guards and feral hall monitors as he went, until finally he stopped beside the steps of the school

Staying in the shadows so not to attract attention, Kaz crouched beside the steps and the entrance door, looking around for Gundham.

_“He did say 1.00am right?..”_ thought Kazuichi, suddenly paranoid. _“Don’t tell me I came all the way out here for nothing!”_

He pulled his phone from his back pocket and checked the time, 12.57pm. Ok, he still had three more minutes before Gundham was due to appear, this is fine.

He shoved his phone back into his jumpsuit pocket before leaning back against the wall to wait, trying to calm his nerves.

_“Jeez this is stupid,I should be in bed, or at least inside, not out here risking my ass and jumping through hoops for discount Tim Burton”_ Souda grumbled to himself _“Maybe I should just head back, he might have been bluffing about telling Miss Sonia about earlier, and come on, me? At a séance? Yeah that’ll go well”_

He’d made up his mind, this was madness, and so Kazuichi turned to head back to the window

“Going somewhere?”

Once more the mechanic barely managed to stop himself from screaming by clamping his hands over his mouth and spinning around to see Gundham standing next to the wall he had been leaning against seconds prior

“Holy fucking shit dude, you need to stop doing that!” Kazuichi hissed at him, his heart pounding inside his chest “Wear a bell or something!”

Waving his hand to dismiss the mechanics statement, Gundham started to speak in a low voice

“It seems I have underestimated your bravery Tamer of automons, I was quite sure I would have to fetch you from your personal realm myself”

“Yeah well, that’s me, full of surprises” replied Kazuichi, his heart slowly going back to normal “You said there were others, where’s Miss Sonia?”

Gundham rolled his eyes at that, “The Princess of Darkness is fetching our other allies on this dark quest from Class 78” he explained, “We are to reconvene at our predetermined meeting place in about…” He fished around his coat pocket and pulled out a silver pocket watch, because of course the dude has a silver pocket watch “Five minutes”

“Great, lets not hang around here waiting for Sakakura to find us shall we? Lead the way Hamster-chan”

Gundham wrinkled his nose at the nickname before sprinting without warning passed the steps towards the trees where Sonia and Chiaki had been sitting earlier that day.

“Hey! Wait for me!” Whisper yelled Kazuichi as he ran after him, feeling very exposed as he raced towards the trees to catch up with the breeder, to his surprise Gundham didn’t stop at the tree line, instead running deeper into the wooded area, jumping over roots and ducking under branches like he’d done this before. Kazuichi struggled to keep up due to the head start the other had, just about managing to keep the other boy in eyesight at all times. They ran passed the clearing where they’d met up perviously, now lit up with moonlight instead of the sun, and continued on deeper through the trees, weaving in between branches and avoiding jutting stones and roots until finally Gundham stopped when they reached the wall at edge of the school grounds. Kazuichi arrived a few seconds later, decidingly less graceful looking and with a leaf in his hat, and put a hand against the red brick wall to steady himself and get his breathe back.

“M-Maybe warn me before deciding to spring a fucking marathon on me at one o clock in the morning next time” He wheezed, running had never been Kaz’s strong suit and he’d been caught off guard.

Gundham ignored the mechanic as he scanned the trees surrounding them, listening out for the sound of approaching footsteps

“Y’know, I still don’t know who we’re even waiting on besides Miss Sonia” continued Kazuichi, not taking the hint to be quiet “It would be helpful if I knew who to look out fo-“

“I hear something” Gundham interrupted, holding up his hand for silence, “Our allies must be joining us now”

Kazuichi stopped talking to listen as well, and sure enough the sound of faint approaching footsteps was getting steadily louder and louder, he straightened up and turned around to face it before noticing something was off

“Should, should they be running?” He turned to ask Gundham who looked similarly concerned as the sound of twigs and branches snapping got closer

“No, perhaps the Guardian of the realm is hunting them?..”

“Aaah fuck, and to think that I went out of my way to avoid Sakakura and everthi-AAGH!” Kazuichi was cut off as he was tackled to the ground by a greenish grey blur running straight at him

“Identify yourself degenerate!” They hissed from above him as they pinned his arms and legs painfully to the ground.

“I surrender! I surrender! Just please don’t kill me!” He yelped, “This hurts quite a lot!” He couldn’t see anything from his current position but from the voice he assumed his attacker was a girl

“It’s alright Easily aggrivated one” Gundham spoke from behind him, his voice tainted with amusement, “This is my… companion, Kazuichi Souda”

“This true degenerate? You with him?”

“Yes, yes we’re working together for the night will you please get off of me??”

“Hmm” His attacker didn’t reply instantly, instead digging her feet into his ankles so that he couldn’t shake her off “Males are always lying, I don’t know if I can trust either of you”

“Tenko! There you are! And it seems you have found Kazuichi and Gundham!” A familiar voice called out from behind them, Sonia had arrived.

“So you _are_ working with him?” Tenko replied, obviously still sceptical

“Indeed, so perhaps you can release him before you break something important?”

“Alright, but if he tries anything he’s back on the floor” Warned Tenko, getting off his back and letting him sit up “The names Tenko Chabashira, and you better not try anything funny tonight!”

“Oh don’t worry” Gundham said, obviously enjoying this “The sharp toothed one will be on his best behaviour tonight”

“Yeah yeah” muttered Kazuichi, as he got up from the ground and picked some dirt out from his hair before looking behind Tenko to see who else had joined them

Sonia had gone over to talk to Gundham beside the wall, and behind her were two people, a short red haired girl with an oversized witches hat and a tall, skinny boy with long black hair in a dark green uniform and a face mask. Sonia must have noticed him looking at them because she suddenly spoke up

“Aah yes! Introductions are to be made!, Kazuichi, this is Himiko Yumeno and Korekiyo Shinguiji from Class 78, and you’ve already met Tenko!” She said excitedly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” the tall boy said smoothly, Kaz couldn’t tell if he was smiling under the mask, and he wasn’t that sure if smiling would make him more or less creepy looking.

“Same with me” added the red haired girl, sounding very tired

“Right back at ya” Replied Kazuichi, mentally counting the number of people in the clearing “There are six people here, I thought only five are needed for the ritual thing?”

“Oh I ain’t going with you lot” Said Tenko to answer his question, “I don’t trust seances and I don’t like them, I just came out here to make sure Himiko got out ok” She walked back over to the shorter girl and pulled her into a hug “If any of the degenerate males try to hurt you, I can and I _will_ break their spine”

Kazuichi gulped, making a mental note not to get on Himiko’s bad side during the night, he didn’t want to give Tenko a reason to attack him again.

Sonia clapped her hands together and gestured for everyone to join her beside the wall, “I’ve found it everyone! Our way out!” She pointed to the bars along the top of the wall and Kazuichi noticed that right above her two of them were missing, making the perfect gap for someone to squeeze through if they tried

“I shall go first, Gundham, care to give me a boost?”

Gundham nodded and knelt down putting his hands together for her to stand on. The princess grabbed onto a stone jutting out from the wall and hoisted herself up until she was level with the bars, she then took a deep breathe before sliding through the bars and jumping down onto the street

“Not to worry! It’s quite safe everyone!” She called out from behind the wall, “You can follow!”

Korekiyo stepped forward and followed the princesses actions, taking off the bag he was carrying and handing it down to her carefully before dropping down to join her.

Tenko gave Himiko one last hug before helping Gundham hoist the small girl up onto the wall, refusing to let him do it alone.

Then it was Kazuichi’s turn, he took a deep breathe and swallowed his nerves before putting his foot in Gundhams hands and grabbing onto the wall to pull himself up, to his surprise it was fairly easy to pull his body up to the bars, _“I guess all those years of working with heavy machinery have finally paid off”_ He thought to himself as he pushed through the bars and dropped down to the street beside the others.

He straightened up and looked around at the other three people on the street before thinking of something

“Guess we’re leaving Tanaka behind then, oh well that’s a pity, now lets go summon some ghosts” He said as he started to march down the street

“Not so fast Pink haired one” came an amused voice from above him, he turned around to see Gundham jump down from the wall and land beside Sonia

Dammit.

“Wonderful! Now that we are all present, we can continue to our destination!” Said Sonia happily, walking past Kazuichi with Himiko and Korekiyo in tow. Kaz began to walk behind them, not sure if he should join in on their conversation as he had no clue what they were talking about. He decided to just look around at his surrounding and enjoy the clear night view instead, despite it being so late at night he could see everything quite clearly thanks to the moonlight, and the lack of the usual busy traffic and frantic people running up and down made the streets seem a lot calmer.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Came a voice from beside him, Gundham had fallen behind the others and was now walking in sync with Kazuichi’s own footsteps, his purple scarf fluttering behind them

“Yeah, I guess it is” replied Kazuichi nervously, he never knew how to talk to Gundham like this, what was he suppose to say? It was easier when they were at each others throats.

They walked in silence for a while, listening to the conversation the other three were having and trying to avoid eye contact at all costs.

Kazuichi found himself staring at the back of Sonia’s head, he watched as she turned to ask Himiko something and giggled at the response, admiring her eyelashes and wishing she would talk to him like that, she never talked so openly with him, something that he’d been trying to do for years now. “ _It didn’t matter though”_ he told himself firmly _“I just have to keep trying to win her over and one day she-“_

“She doesn’t see you that way” Gundham interrupted his thoughts to bring him back to reality.

Kazuichi rolled his eyes in response, his face starting to heat up at the fact that he was is easy to read. “What makes you say that?” He snapped back, he’d heard this speech a thousand times before, from Fuyuhiko, Leon, Hajime, just about everyone had told him that he didn’t have a chance with the princess

“Because she told me” Gundham said simply “The Dark Princess has confided in my multiple times that she finds you overbearing, irritating and disrespectful of her wishes” His gaze softened as he looked over at Kazuichi “She doesn’t hate you, far from that, but I doubt she will ever wish to be romantically engaged with you” He added, before lapsing back into silence and concentrating on looking up at the stars, tactfully giving Kaz the chance to digest this information in peace.

_“Huh.”_ Was all Kazuichi could think, his body felt numb and his mind felt empty as he mulled over what the breeder had just said.

Kaz wasn’t that stupid, deep down he’d always known that the way he was pursuing Sonia was weird, but he couldn’t stop himself from doing it. He’d entered Hopes Peak as a scared, bullied kid who was afraid of even considering parts of himself, and Sonia was so perfect in every way that it was unreal, he’d acted rashly and without thinking, and now here they were, two years later. It was as if someone had just dunked a bucket of icy water on his head

“Wow” He laughed shakily, looking at the ground. “I think I fucked up”

Gundham raised an eyebrow and smiled a bit, “Not necessarily. The She cat doesn’t hate you yet, there is still a chance to repair the damages you have done and perhaps get to know her, not as a romantic companion, but maybe as a friend?”

Kazuichi nodded his head in thanks, “Yeah, that would be nice” he said, before looking back up to the stars. He’d regained feeling in most of his body and the shock had worn off slightly, _“Strange”_ He thought to himself _“This should hurt more, I’ve just been told, by my love rival no less, that Miss Sonia will never love me, so where are the tears? The denial? The dramatic heartaches?”_ It definitely stung, but he felt more embarrassed by his actions than hurt by the rejection.

Kazuichi closed his eyes and sighed, this whole thing was a mess, and he knew he’d have to confront it at some point and redeem himself in some way, but right here, right now, he was ok with just walking along the moonlit street looking at the stars with Tanaka

_“Who is, awfully close for someone who despises physical contact so much”_ Souda realised suddenly, he and the breeder were walking side by side with their hands brushing against each other. He shot a quick glance at the other student, who was looking up at the sky again, who seemed unbothered by the sudden closeness

_“Should I say something? Or would that just be making a big deal out of it, maybe I should just put my hands in my pockets, but what if that makes him feel like he’s made me uncomfortable? His hand look cold, maybe I should hold it? Wait what-”_

“Aha!” Exclaimed Sonia from up ahead, snapping Kazuichi out of his momentary panic. The other three students had stopped at a tall wooden gate flanked with mesh wire fence on either side, all too tall to climb over.

Gundham’s eyes lit up and he quickly walked ahead and over to the gate to spread his arms out as if to make a speech.

“Mortals! You stand before the realm that is soon to become the scene of our greatest victory” He began “This is the place, it’s practically radiating demonic energy, its perfect for a ritual of this calibre”

Sonia, Himiko and Korekiyo clapped at this statement, nodding their heads in agreement.

“The plan is simple, we break through the hellish forcefield surrounding this place and make our way to the centre of the realm. There, we will begin preparations, I trust you brought everything we need Masked One?” Gundham continued, glancing over at Korekiyo who nodded again in agreement

“Well then, let us begin-“

“Erm, Tanaka” Kazuichi cut him off, looking at the brightly coloured sign hanging on the gate, “This is a petting zoo”

It was a petting zoo, the smell of hay and cow manure stood out among other things, and there were goats in the field running up to the farmhouse

The other four students looked at him like he was stupid.

“Yes of course it appears that way to your mortal form” explained Gundham, “Your simple mind cannot see passed the veil cast over this wretched place”

Kazuichi opened his mouth to retaliate, but Sonia, probably sensing an argument, jumped in

“We’re wasting moonlight everyone!” She said, stepping in between Kazuichi and Gundham “We should continue”

“Quite right Princess” Said Gundham in agreement, “Masked One, the bolt cutters please”

“I’m sorry the _what“_ Said Kazuichi as they watched Korekiyo shrug the bag he was carrying off his shoulders and open it up. Kazuichi caught a glimpse of candles and what looked like bags of brightly coloured sand inside of it before Korekiyo produced a pair of bolt cutters and handed them to Gundham.

_“They aren’t actually planning on breaking into a petting zoo, right?”_ He wondered as Gundham turned around to face the mesh fence with the cutters _“They aren’t actually going to sneak in, right?”_

With a couple of snips of the bolt cutters Gundham proved him wrong, they absolutely _were_ going to break in, holy shit.

“Wonderful!” Exclaimed Sonia as Gundham pulled the broken mesh way, leaving a decent size gap in the fence

“Great job Gundham..” Said Himiko sleepily, “Though I could have probably done it better with my magic..” She added

Korekiyo slipped through the gap first, signalling for the others to follow him as he crept around the edge of the driveway, a farmhouse and a couple of barns could be seen in the dim lighting, though no lights were on.

The two girls went through next, followed quickly by Gundham. Kazuichi hesitated at the hole, he’d signed up for creepy rituals and probably demonic sacrifice, not breaking and entering, and he still wasn’t that sure why they needed to hold the ritual at a petting farm in the first place.

“You coming, mortal?”

Gundham was waiting for him on the other side of the gap, so swallowing his doubts Kazuichi pushed the mesh wiring aside and stepped onto the grassy farm driveway,

_“I’m going to regret this…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew I spent ages editing this, hope it was worth it! 
> 
> You can pray my ghost hunting friends headcanon out of my cold dead hands


End file.
